


You.Me.Karaoke Machine

by Endlessshipgenie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Let's pretend this is the real Shiro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessshipgenie/pseuds/Endlessshipgenie
Summary: Small story based on the prompt"You. Me. Karaoke Machine"





	You.Me.Karaoke Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I posted this on my tumblr but decided to post it here as well! ^_^

Prompt #7 

“You. Me. Karaoke machine”

***************************************

“So out of everyone here, who do you think is the best singer?” Pidge inquired.

They were all in the lounge, after a hard training session that Allura had participated in, needless to say, she had kicked all their asses.

“I bet it’s Allura” Lance smiled at the princess. You could notice it wasn’t a flirtatious smile, but more of a friendly one. The two had become a lot closer, now that they had both piloted the blue lion.

“What about you Shiro?” Pidge asked. All eyes turned to the man, and he smiled, as he looked at the new black paladin.

“Hey Keith, remember that time in second year at the Garrison when yo-” He was rudely cut off when Keith slapped a hand over his mouth, Keith was normally quiet, but now his eyes were wide open, and he was shaking his head rapidly.

“Don’t” Was all he said.

“Oooh, I definitely want to hear this story” Lance said, as he leaned back and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.

“Well, you won’t be” Keith said, glaring at Lance.

“Well, personally, I think this is all Pidge disguising the fact that she is the best singer” Hunk said, and the battle begun. 

***************************************

“So, can you actually sing?” Lance questioned Keith later, on the way back to their rooms. 

“No” Keith replied

“Come on man” Lance pushed

“Well… I mean, I’m not horrible like I bet you are” Keith had no trace of malice on his face, but the words carried enough to make up for it.

“Hey!” Lance said, offended. 

“I will have you know, that I actually can sing! Quite well actually!” Lance huffed

“Oh really?” Keith scoffed

“Prove it” He said, fondly. Lance was taken aback. Prove it? Like right here, right now?

“You know what? Once this is all over and we are back home, you, me, karaoke machine” And with that Lance opened the door to his room and stepped in, shutting the door after him, not missing the sad look Keith had on his face. Lance was aware they might never make it back home, or that some of them will but some won’t, but he didn’t want to focus on that right now. He had to be optimistic, he had a challenge to win after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of it please! Don't be too harsh, I'm a smol bean and I didn't really like the way this turned out myself, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
